The present invention relates to a helmet, in particular work or sports protective helmet.
The object of the present invention belongs to the field of helmets, headpieces and/or similar safety protective headgears which can be used during the performing of dangerous and risky activities, such as those carried out in construction sites, mines, oil platforms, by fire-fighters, by first aid providers, by mountain climbers or those carried out in any field where it is necessary to protect the head of the users. The object of the present invention is also suitable to be applied in the field of sports helmets, such as for example those intended for cycling, riding, skiing and for any other sports activity requiring the use of helmets.
As known, work protective helmets generally comprise a structure having at least one convex outer surface and at least one concave inner surface adapted to receive in engagement a user's head.
The inner surface is usually provided with a polystyrene protective shell for absorbing bumps and with possible paddings intended to improve the fit thereof.
The above mentioned helmets can be provided with various accessories arranged on them according to the specific needs.
A particular type of accessory which is often arranged on work as well as on sport helmets, is the face protection accessory, such as visor, mask, net and similar.
In general, helmets with face protection accessories are provided in such a way to have said accessories integrated with the helmets, so that it is not possible to separate them.
Some types of helmets, on the other hand, provides face protection accessories that can be mounted and taken down. However, the provided mechanisms are not easy to use and do not assure a firm connection of the accessories on the helmets.